


Fast Times at Yavin High

by StarMaamMke



Series: Different Paths (A multi-fandom collection of AU prompts) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, God jesus please be gentle, Literally the first thing I've done that isn't Stranger Things, Super AU, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaamMke/pseuds/StarMaamMke
Summary: The Veeder twins barely registered as a blip on Han’s social radar when they started school at Yavin High. Not that it was a large school by any means; the town was so small that eventually everyone had a working knowledge of everyone eventually. They simply arrived at the height of football season, and Han was the starting QB. He had his eye on the prize, and the twins were small, odd and juniors to boot. He was Ohio State bound and couldn’t be bothered...(Served up fresh from Tumblr, mistakes are mine)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Series based on a prompt list created by @thebestworstidea on Tumblr. I mostly post Jopper, but this was an exercise to see what other ships I could write for. Follow me on Tumblr (@StarMaamMke or @StrangerThingsFics) or leave your prompt requests in the comments.
> 
> The List:
> 
> soulmates au  
> childhood best friends au  
> teacher/student au  
> teacher/single parent au  
> one night stand and falling pregnant au  
> meeting at a coffee shop au  
> fake relationship au  
> roommates au  
> meeting online au  
> high school popular kid/nerd au  
> partners in crime au  
> writer and editor au  
> co-stars au  
> lab partners au  
> meeting in the E.R/A&E au  
> brand new neighbours au  
> meeting at a party whilst drunk au  
> waking up with amnesia au  
> parents meeting when they take their kids to class au  
> dysfunctional relationship au  
> best friends sibling au  
> two miserable people meeting at a wedding au  
> meeting on a train ride au  
> literally bumping into each other au  
> librarian/avid reader au  
> sitting on the same park bench au  
> meeting at a support group au  
> knocking on the wrong door au  
> going away to war au  
> tourist/knowledgeable local au  
> prostitute/client au  
> doctor/companion au  
> celebrity/fan au  
> meeting at a masquerade ball au  
> one of them trying to get the other one off of drugs au  
> living in a society where their love is taboo au  
> meeting in prison au  
> cop/person getting a speeding ticket au  
> long distance relationship au  
> exes meeting again after not speaking for years au  
> ghost/living person au  
> star-crossed lovers au  
> falling in love with their best friend’s partner au  
> one of them being diagnosed with a terminal illness au  
> pretending to hate each other au  
> nanny/single parent au  
> meeting at a festival au  
> meeting again at a high school reunion au  
> boss/intern au  
> going through a divorce au
> 
> The Ships:  
> Hopper/Joyce (Stranger Things)  
> Jonathan/Steve (Stranger Things  
> Mulder/Scully (X-files)  
> Rebecca/Greg (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend)  
> Rebecca/Nathaniel (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend)  
> Han/Leia (Star Wars)  
> Henry/Eliza (Selfie)
> 
> I can't promise the prompts will be answered in an expedient manner since I am working on a story for a Stranger Things Big Bang on Tumblr, but I will definitely consider them.
> 
> Coming up in the series:
> 
> One of them trying to get the other one off of drugs AU - Jopper  
> Ghost/Living Person AU- Mulder/Scully  
> Writer/Editor / Meeting at a Wedding AU - Jopper

The Veeder twins barely registered as a blip on Han’s social radar when they started school at Yavin High. Not that it was a large school by any means; the town was so small that eventually everyone had a working knowledge of everyone eventually. They simply arrived at the height of football season, and Han was the starting QB. He had his eye on the prize, and the twins were small, odd and juniors to boot. He was Ohio State bound and couldn’t be bothered.

They became a topic of discussion when people realized that their father was the CEO of Skywalker Empire, which was the premiere construction company of the tri-county area. Also, he was running for Mayor. The people of Yavin, Nebraska were leery of him - a lot of his campaign was rooted in the promise to move the company to the big city if he wasn’t elected. Many, many people in the town were employed by Skywalker Empire and such a move would devastate their economy. The fact that this cutthroat man had once been vulnerable enough to fall and love and have children was shocking to many of the town’s citizens.

Han didn’t pay much attention to local politics, though. His scholarship ensured a full ride, his parents were dead, and his Uncle Charles “Chewie” Chmielewski lived comfortably off of the Solos’ Wrongful Death lawsuit money. His stake in the town couldn’t be any lower...until Luke Veeder was forced to tutor him in Physics. 

Han was a lazy student as a general rule, but he kept up with his C-average, which was good enough to stay on the team, which was all he needed to be visible to scouts. That damn Physics course had just happened at a terrible time for him. Sana had dumped him before her semester in Paris, and he simply couldn’t focus on being both a mediocre student and a legendary sports hero when his heart was in shambles. He had to choose. He chose poorly.

Apparently Luke was some sort of super genius and tutoring would look good on his college application. Han didn’t know why the kid even tried when his dad was rich enough to get him into any school he wanted. When he brought it up to Luke, the frail-looking blonde’s face took on a dark expression and he looked over both shoulders before replying with: “Leia and I don’t need his dirty money.” 

“Money is money, kid. Say...how come you’re just now starting school here? Your dad has always lived here, and no one had any idea he had kids.”

A husky but soft voice chimed in from behind Han and Luke. “Our mom left him when she was pregnant with us. She died this past Fall, and we didn’t have a choice but to move in with him. Thanks for bringing it up.” 

Han twisted to look behind him. There stood Leia Veeder, five-foot-one and bristling with indignation, her arms crossed over her chest. Her chestnut hair was a little too long to be fashionable, but Han admired liked how it shined under the fluorescent lighting of the library. He could tell that her eyes were large and brown, even though they were narrowed and bespectacled. Her lips were pressed together in a thin, severe line. Han got the impression that she was as prickly as the multitude of pins on her pea-green utility jacket. He gave her a crooked smile.

“You must be Luke’s sister. I’m Han. Pleased to meet you.” He offered her a hand to shake, and she stared at it like it was stricken with measles. It was not an expression he had ever seen on a girl in relation to himself. 

“I know who you are.” She turned to her brother and lowered her voice. “Did you get the plans for...the thing?” She gave Han and leery side-eye. 

“Arnie gave me the flash-drive. Don’t worry about it.”

Leia knelt at Luke’s side and began to rifle through his Jansport backpack. Han saw her extract a few cans of what looked to be spray paint and surreptitiously shove them into her cloth knapsack.

“See you tonight, Luke,” she whispered as she stood, brushing off the dust on her jeans.

“I really wish you wouldn’t -”

“See you when I see you, Sporto,” she sneered, addressing Han. With a terse nod, she left the library. Han gave a low whistle and turned to Luke, who seemed to have something heavy weighing on his mind. His blue eyes were slightly glazed, and Han thought he looked a bit green. 

“She is...I don’t know whether to shake her or kiss her.”

“Please don’t do either of those things to my sister.”

“I mean, whaddya think? You think a girl like that and a guy like me-”

“No.” Luke’s tone was firm, with an underlying warning. 

Han put Leia in the back of his mind. He had plenty of pretty girls (cheerleaders! Prom queens!) that were queuing up to be with him. A tiny geek of a thing was completely inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, no matter how beautiful and fiery her eyes were. Still…

Hours later, he found himself busting her out of late detention with the help of her brother. Turns out those had been cans of spray paint, and she had used them to deface her father’s campaign posters all over campus. He told himself that he was doing it because he was bored and because Luke promised to write three essays for him if he helped. That was it. It had nothing to do with the intriguing and rich sound of her voice. A worldly and weary tone that belonged to someone five years older and six inches taller. Not. At. All.

Han applied the same logic when he found himself sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair in a broken down warehouse with a handful of other kids from his school. Leia had something on that flash drive that would apparently derail her father’s entire campaign. Her willingness to smash everything cushy and comfortable about her lifestyle was mind-boggling to Han, and he told her as much after the meeting as he walked the twins to his old pick-up truck.

“Why would you do that though? You’re rich. If it’s bad enough to destroy your father’s campaign -”

“It will probably put him in prison actually.”

“Again; why?”

“Because the people in this town don’t deserve to be ruled by fear. Because it’s the right thing to do.”

Han absolutely, positively hated her logic. It didn’t make a lick of sense in his opportunistic brain, but when she explained herself in that low and passionate voice, eyes flashing and burning, he felt as though he could follow her through the gates of Hell if she asked.


End file.
